1. Field
Embodiments relate to a support substrate and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some semiconductor packaging techniques, a semiconductor chip may be mounted on a substrate by a flip-chip bonding method. Input/output (I/O) terminals may be arranged on an entire portion of a surface, adjacent to a substrate, of the semiconductor chip mounted on the substrate by the flip-chip bonding method, and thus the flip-chip bonding method may be applied to electronic devices (e.g., a microprocessor and/or a central processing unit (CPU)) needing a lot of I/O terminals.